


a little backwards

by KinkySmutWitch (idontlikebreadcrusts)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Cum Inflation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontlikebreadcrusts/pseuds/KinkySmutWitch
Summary: Day 21: Breeding Kink/ OmegaverseHinata's first heat comes unexpectedly...CW: READ THE TAGS
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950907
Comments: 6
Kudos: 255





	a little backwards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLanguageOfFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanguageOfFlowers/gifts).



> This one is for my dear friend @LouiseThots / TheLanguageOfFlowers  
> Thank you for sharing my one brain cell with me  
> Hope I did your boys justice <3
> 
> Enjoy my horribly written kinky smut.  
> This is a fic intended for 18+ audiences.
> 
> Twitter: @kinkysmutwitch

The day was abnormally hot for December for some reason. Hinata grumbled as he felt sweat stick to the back of his cotton shirt and rested his head against the cool metal of the locker. Why was it so hot? He took a deep inhale trying to calm the persistent itching under his skin that had been bothering him since he had woken up that morning. It made his hour long bike ride almost unbearable, arriving for practice drenched and breathless.

He hoped he wasn’t getting sick, if coach found out he wouldn’t be able to practice and he’d be damned if he let Kageyama get ahead of him. He wasn’t going to let anything keep him down. He’d show bakayama that he could be just as good as him, secondary genders be damned.

“You ok, Hinata?” 

The redhead jumped, clutching at his heart as he spun around. He didn’t even hear the door open, “Waaaahhh! Sugawara senpai, don't scare me like that!”

Suga laughed in apology and entered the room to change for practice. Hinata leaned against his locker once again, fanning at his face. He had to power through practice. He could do it.

“Did you forget your blockers today?” Suga sniffed the air and raised a brow, looking back at the younger omega.

Hinata quirked his head in thought, “Crap! I knew I forgot something this morning!”

Sugawara gave a sympathetic smile and fished around in his bag, “Here.”

The redhead gratefully accepted the patches and peeled them open, slapping them over his neck and wrists. He hated this part about being an omega. Having to remember to use his blockers and patches so he didn’t distract alphas. Part of him knew it was instinct for alphas to want to claim and breed but the other part of him also wished they’d have some sense of self control. 

If he had to cover up his scent then they should have to cover up theirs too! Some of those alphas stunk to the point of nausea. Others were just overbearing and made his head hurt. Then there was Kageyama’s. His stupid delisious alpha musk was always distracting Hinata and making it hard for him to concentrate. But alphas were never expected to do anything about it and Hinata scowled at that thought as he walked outside. 

He sighed and entered the gym, rubbing at his shoulders and began to warm up. A quick scan of the court elicited a frown when he noticed the absence of their dark haired setter. 

“Where’s Kageyama?”

“He’s helping Kiyoko and Tanaka carry over some new equipment.” Daichi handed a ball to the redhead, “Sugawara can toss to you until he’s done.”

Hinata nodded accepting the chance to practice with his senpai in the meantime. The first few spikes were good, felt nice against his open palm and the burning sensation made him feel collected. He cheered at a particularly good hit, smile stretching wide across his sunshine face. He was falling into his groove, improving his jump and speed with every toss Suga sent his way.

The next toss was up, nice and high. Hinata didn’t get those too often so he vibrated with hyperfocus, jumping with an extra spring in his step. 

“Hinata! Are you ok?”

The force of the ball smacking into his face wasn’t really anything shocking. No, that was a familiar pain that he was used to, but the assaulting smell that knocked him to his knees and had him struggling to get up was definitely new. He felt like his insides were on fire, he was sure there was a puddle of sweat by now on the floor beneath him. He shut his eyes trying to calm his breathing as his lungs kept filling with a heavy delicious musk. 

Heavy footfalls sounded out and the smell got closer, overwhelming until Hinata thought he was going to drown in it. He let out a whimper feeling slick beginning to leak from his hole, dripping into his gym shorts and soaking through. 

“Back off!” A familiar voice growled out as hands were protectively grabbing at his shoulders.

“It’s ok guys, give them some space.” He heard Daichi dismiss the crowd of teammates that had begun to gather and hover over Hinata.

“Kageyama, you live closest. Take Hinata, make sure he stays safe until his mom can pick him up.” 

Hinata looked up, bleary eyed and unfocused but it was enough to register Kageyama nodding at their captain.

“Hinata,” Suga crouched down to his level on the floor with his shirt held up to cover his nose, “Your pre-heat hit, you need to get somewhere safe. Kageyama is going to take you home, ok?”

“I don’t feel so good, Sugawara senpai,” Hinata panted out, weakly rising to his feet with the help of Kageyama.

“I know. It’s ok, the first one always hurts but you’ll be fine.”

All their teammates kept a large distance as he hobbled out of the gym, hands and shirts shielding their noses from Hinata’s omega stink. A few other alphas paced, but a simple glare from Kageyama kept them from moving anywhere close to Hinata.

They somehow managed to make it to Kageyama's house, seemingly out of sheer will that Hinata did not want to spend his first heat on the side of the road. His body seemed to know, holding off until he plopped down on the soft bed and finally kicking in once he registered he was safe, wrapped up in this place that smelled so much like Kageyama. He whined, feeling his body leak a gush of clear slick. 

He felt mildly embarrassed for getting Kageyama’s bed dirty but the omega in him purred at the mixing of his scent and his alphas. Wait, no. Not his alpha. 

“F-fuck...” Kageyama gasped out, obviously able to smell the fresh liquid dripping out of Hinata’s hole.

His face was red, and his back pressed up against the door with eyes blown wide. Alpha was watching, dark eyes never leaving the omega who rolled around, ripping off the scent blocking patches to rub his smell onto the bedding. Hinata’s instinct to nest seemed to be kicking in and he was distressing at the thought that he didn’t have one prepared. 

“K-kageyama!” A shirt flew and landed right on Hinata’s face, enveloping again in the delicious musk of the alpha.

“Omegas like to nest during heats, right?” He stood at the foot of the bed with a pile of blankets and assorted clothing bundles up in his arms that were half haphazardly grabbed from the closet.

Hinata took the fabric, rubbing it against his face and neck, humming at how intoxicating the alpha smelled. Another rush of self lubrication spilled out of him with that and Kageyama sounded like he had just been punched in the gut.

“Shit, I-I should go. I’ll be in the kitch-...”

“No! Please stay with me alpha.” Hinata’s inner omega panicked hearing that his alpha was going to leave him. 

Ah, shit no. Not his alpha.

“I-I mea-...” Hinata was cut off, back hitting the mattress as Kageyama tackled him, pinning him down to the bed.

“Don’t tease me.” The alpha’s breath was hot, brushing across the space between him and making Hinata fall completely victim to his heat.

“Alpha,” Hinata breathed out, drawing their faces close.

In any normal situation Hinata would be freaking out at how he was actually kissing Kageyama during his first full heat. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was sure after the raging hormones have died down he’d have time to deal with it. Right now though, his omega was taking over, begging for his alpha to spend his heat together.

“You smell so good, I almost lost it back at the gym.” Kageyama broke the kiss and growled out.

That went straight to the omega’s dick. His little cock throbbing at the thought of his alpha mounting and claiming him mid practice, right there on the court. 

“Yeah, please alpha. Need you. H-hurts, need you.” Hinata mumbled out in between rough kisses pressed into his neck. 

Clothing was yanked off while Kageyama continued to explore the glands pumping out that sultry pheromone with his tongue. Long skilled fingers found the space between Hinata’s cheeks and rubbed circles at the aching, dripping pucker before sliding two in easily. 

Hinata cried at the stimulation, his ass begging for a knot. His body pleading to be fucked senseless and bred full of pups.

“I want to make this hole mine. Wanna make you mine,” Kageyama bit at the flesh of Hinata’s shoulder.

Hinata wailed at the feeling ot teeth so close to his scent gland, “Y-yeah! Yours, I’m yours…”

The omega was flipped over, ass presented up into the air and face pressed harshly into the mattress. Kayeyama dug his hands in a strong grip at his omega’s tiny waist. The sight of Hinata’s gaping hole, spilling out slick made the alpha near feral. 

“I’m gonna fill you with so many pups.”

That was Hinata’s only warning before his alphas cock was thrusted deep inside of him. Tears welled up in his eyes, falling rapidly as he sobbed with each vicious thrust railing him into the mattress. The pounding force making him go cross eyed as he moaned and cried into the ruined bedding beneath him.

Hinata came, spilling across the sheets as Kageyama's knot began to catch on the rim of his hole. His alpha gave a final snap of his hips before they were stuck, the pressure feeling incredible and too much all at the same time for the omega.

His incoherent babbling filled the room as he released another wave of slick to accommodate the burning stretch in him. 

“Breed me, alpha. G-give me your pups. Wanna… wanna be full of your cum.” Hinata chanted over and over as Kageyama's grip on his tightened until he was sure there would be bruises for days.

Hot cum pumped into Hinata finally, load after load of fresh sticky seed filling him to the point that his tummy extended. He felt so good, so perfect. The pain finally went away as he sat there on his alpha's knot.

They breathed out, laying on their sides to wait out the knot. Finally able to calm the animals within them for the moment and allowing their minds enough to think clearer. 

“T-that… That was…” Kageyama trembled lightly, “I’m sorry.”

All the nerves building in Hinata dissolved at that instance, “Sorry? If I knew this was what it would have taken for you to admit an apology I would have done it sooner.”

A hand smacked at his head as he laughed.

“Idiot”

“It’s ok. I wanted you with me.” Hinata sighed out and pulled a blanket over them, “I feel better, it doesn't hurt as much anymore.”

Kageyama’s knot finally softened enough to pull out and the alpha stood to clean himself up and dress. Hinata whined at the loss of contact.

“I’m going to get you some food and water. You should clean up and rest. Your mom wont be here to get you until this evening. We can finish building your nest after so the second wave of your heat isn’t as impulsive.”

Hinata watched him go with a frown. He was right though. That was really impulsive of them. Hinata was extremely lucky it was Kageyama that took him home. He was lucky it was actually someone he had been admiring and dancing around building up the courage to confess to. And he was damn lucky as hell that he had taken his birth control and it was only his blockers he forgot that morning. 

He closed his eyes and thanked every single star out there for letting his first heat work out this way. Sure it was a little backwards but so were Kageyama and Hinata. They fucked before their first date, they kissed before their first confession. This was exactly who they were and Hinata wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
